Aios
Aios was the Emperor of the Validus civilization. He valued honor and respect over everything else, which made him a beloved ruler among his people. Aios was born 50,000 years ago, native to the world of Gino IV. He was the twin brother of Renos and friend of Selao. When he was ten years old, his people made first contact with the Protheans. Over time, the Protheans would occasionally go to Gino IV and leave behind some of their new technology. Aios was thirteen years old when the Protheans broke contact with the Validus. He became a scientist on the task of reverse-engineering the Prothean's technology. He was one of the Validus scientists to develop the first starship for the Validus. He later created other devices on his own including the DSG Drive. A few months after, the Validus civilization was under civil unrest. The current Emperor, Gandred, had fallen short on many duties that he hadnt fulfilled. Many cities had not recieved clean water, food, or medications in months. Rebellions against the Validus Empire started to surface, leaving many to hurt, hungry, and afraid. Aios didnt want to see his people in distress nor did he want to see Gandred disrespect his people. He worked hard to invent cheap, effective medications and genetically engineered foods and water purifying plants. The Validus began to look to Aios for guidance, as he brought them back from the brink of chaos. Within days, Gandred was dethroned and Aios was named the new Emperor at the age of 21. As Emperor, Aios knew that he had many new responsibilities and duties that needed to be dealt with in order to bring the Validus to a higher level of existence. He began many economical programs that raised the Validus to a prosperous economy. He also began sending ships to nearby planets and stars to colonize. Aios made his first year as emperor extremely successful, leading the Validus to a state of knowledge and wealth. Aios became married at the age of 22 to Leiandra. After he was married, he moved to the planet Vela. Vela became the capital of Validus civilization once Aios turned the world into a metropolis. Aios found his first threatening conflict when a race of Insects called Vesprin found Vela. Apparently, the Vesprin were able to make use of Prothean technology and build their own ships. Aios appointed his brother, Renos, to the title of High General. With Aios' advise, Renos was able to iradicate the Vesprin, however, that wouldnt be the only thing that Aios would have to worry about. At the age of 25, Aios began sending search parties to locate the Protheans, which cut contact with the Validus 15 years ago. After months of searching, signs of the Protheans were discovered. A planet called Pegnis was the sight of Prothean ruins. Whatever caused the destruction was recent as many buildings were still burning. Through decyphering Prothean messages, Aios discovered that giant machines that the Protheans dubbed as 'Reapers' had torn the planet apart. Aios knew that he would have to protect his world from anything like that. Aios began to expand his forces into a massive army. He had heavy defenses at every Validus colony to defend against the Reapers. He then searched for more Prothean life, finding scattered remnants of their armies. Aios decided to work alongside the Protheans to defeat the Reapers. Category:Characters Category:Male